


The Conductor gets some

by eryde



Category: Polar Express - All Media Types
Genre: But like damn, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, a marvel of our generation, i was more creative at 14 than i am now its so rude, is when the conductor fuckin g says "fantasy fodder lasted me 19 years", its the only one of the 3 ive written that gets any activity, not that i want the other 2 to get activity, the amount of people wanting to read abt the conductor getting ass fucked is amazing, the only thing thats even vaguely in character enough for me to hear them say it, this story is the bane of my existence, truly amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eryde/pseuds/eryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Pure smut. Although, I did take some artistic liberty and named the ghost David. It was getting repetitive always saying "the spirit" and "the ghost" I tried to avoid calling him a hobo.</p><p> </p><p>Edit: It's been years since I wrote this and honestly the amount of people looking for smut abt the conductor just like 13/14 year old me is poppin. y'all are my heroes honestly and like? Thanks for liking this all 26 of you lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conductor gets some

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Angel? ...Maybe.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585511) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



The conductor felt David's breath before he tasted his lips. When their lips brushed, he gasped and drew in some air. David tasted of black coffee, and something indescribable. They kissed until he needed to breathe, and even then, the ghost's lips didn't leave his body. They traveled down his neck, the spirit unbuttoning his jacket and shirt as he went, mouth sucking bruises into his skin. "O-oh god! Please d-don't stop!" The conductor groaned, his back arching. The man who lived on the PolEx looked up and smiled, continuing his path down. As he reached the conductors pants, he smirked when he saw the tent. He stroked it and grinned when he heard the answering moan. When the conductor heard his pants unzipping, he stifled his whine, and thrust his hips. The wall of the Polar Express dug into the back of the partially dressed man, but he hardly noticed, he was to caught up in the hand that had freed his erection, stroking him slowly. Pulling his companion back up, he zipped his erection into his pants, wincing at the pressure. 

He grabbed David's hand and pulled him through the streets of Santoff Clausen, getting strange looks from the elves. When he finally reached the only house with a human-sized door, he opened it up, dragging his companion inside. "Hey, ain't you gonna lock the damn door? For Pete's sake, anyone could-" He was silenced by the conductors lips on his. He gasped, and the conductor took the opportunity to invade his mouth. Before he knew it, they were in the bedroom, which was furnished with shades of gray and blue. 

Falling down onto the bed, the conductor took the time to admire his lover's body as he stripped, staring in shock at the erection he could see laying in between David's legs. Dear God! The thing was enormous, there was no way that thing would fit inside him! David smirked and grabbed his cock, stroking it teasingly. He reached over to the drawers beside the bed, pulling out a tube of lubricant, and stared lustfully at the conductor. 

Getting his lover to turn over onto his hands and knees, David grabbed the conductors fleshy globes. Parting them, he gazed at the pink pucker in wonder, before lowering his head. He tentatively licked at the hole, and, hearing his partners deep moan, licked wider, broader strokes, before piercing the opening with his slick muscle. He reveled in the taste that was purely his lover. He stabbed the hole with his tongue, smiling as the conductor whimpered into his pillow, tonguing him faster, kneading his ass cheeks. Reaching under his companion, David stroked the conductor's prick, cupping and occasionally fondling his balls. Moving a bit lower, David sucked one of the conductor's testicles into his mouth, humming at the guttural groan that issued forth. Picking up the abandoned lube, David urged his lover to turn back over.

As David coated his fingers in lube, the conductor wondered what had gotten into his lover. David had never been this aggressive before! David moved closer to the balding man, taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. He rubbed one finger around the tight pucker of the conductor. Slipping it in, he moved it around until he found the little nub.

Pressing against it, he groaned as he watched his lover buck against his hand, crying out in pleasure. He slowly slipped in another finger, and scissored them, trying to stretch the ring of muscle enough to allow him in. He moaned as he felt the conductor tighten against his fingers. After using three fingers, he deemed the conductor loose enough. Coating himself in lubricant, David placed the mushroom shaped head of his dick against the pink hole of the conductor.

Slowly moving, he paused as the conductor hissed in pain. When David saw his lover nod, he pushed in until he bottomed out. Stilling until the conductor relaxed, he shook with the effort not to thrust. The conductor pushed back against him, and he took this as a sign to move. Slowly pulling out, he groaned at the tight heat gripping his cock. He started thrusting, when he noticed that the conductor was muttering something under his breath. Leaning closer, David realized it was a steady string of curses, intermixed with pleas for more. David leaned down and bit the side of his lover's neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin, wanting to mark the conductor as his. Smiling, David moved faster, grinning when his partner groaned and started bucking in time with his thrusts. He picked up the conductor's legs, and placed them on top of his shoulders. Using one of his hands, he reached down and grabbed hold of his lovers dick, stroking it in time with every in-and-out.

He leaned down, bending the balding man nearly in half, and kissed him as he felt the other mans release spurt onto his hand. The tightening muscles of his ass made David come, pushing in further and groaning out his lovers name. He pulled out and rolled over, cradling the conductors head on his chest. Once he thought that his love was asleep, he whispered the words he was scared to say out loud. "I love you."

David felt his partner stiffen, and he froze, worried that the sentiment was not returned. The conductor looked up and spoke, "Do you mean it?"

"Jeezus, 'course I mean it! You should know that I wouldn't say that lightly. I love you." 

The conductor smiled, and tilted his head up for a kiss. "Love you too. I'm really glad that I met you that day. Y'know, I used to imagine who the hand that saved me belonged to? Yeah. Fantasy fodder lasted me 19 years." The spirit smiled gently and stroked his beloved's balding head. Kissing the conductor on the lips once more, David went to sleep secure in the knowledge that he was loved.


End file.
